The instant invention relates generally to decorative devices for bedspreads and the like, and more particularly, to an interchangeable detachable decorative applique.
Numerous decorative devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be applied to bedspreads and the For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,633 of Pickens, 4,062,076 of Albertson, and 3,120,721 of Bukatman et al, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.